


Dream smp drabbles

by cyanicAspergillium



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, Friend suggested I make more, Gen, How Do I Tag, My First Work in This Fandom, if you know me, no you don't shush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanicAspergillium/pseuds/cyanicAspergillium
Summary: One of my friends said the writing in this was really good so I figured why not post it?Note: None of this is shipping real people because eww and some CCs are minors-
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 8





	Dream smp drabbles

Ranboo sat up, having just awoken. He turned to look at the clock on the wall, sighing, "Why does it always have to be this late..." He grabbed his memory book from off of the counter, opening to the all too familiar smile.

"You know, just because I'm in jail doesn't mean I'm not going to talk to you anymore." Ranboo turned around to be greeted by the person who'd been haunting him for weeks. "No, you aren't real. If I just ignore you, you'll go away..."

Dream simply laughed, "I might be real, or I might not. Either way, I'm not going anywhere." It was times like this that made Ranboo miss the panic room. Then again, he'd probably just follow me there too...

"Okay, maybe you're not going anywhere," Ranboo sighed, "But that doesn't mean you can mess with my head anymore."

"We'll see about that," Dream said before he dissapeared once again.


End file.
